The Administrative Core of the JCVI Genomic Center for Infectious Diseases Program will act in the overall management, coordination, and supervision of the entire Program. The Administrative core will be led by Dr. Nierman as Principal Investigator and Dr. Nelson as Co-PI, both of whom have extensive experience in managing large programs and contracts. Supporting the Drs. Nieman and Nelson, the Administrative Core will have a dedicated Project Manager. With Dr. Nierman's and Nelson's expertise, the administrative core will oversee and ensure the scientific progress of the Program and its administrative and fiscal integrity through eight specific aims: Aim 1. Develop and implement a Center Management Plan. Aim 2. Establish the Center Research Projects. Aim 3. Initiate and maintain communicates with the other Centers and with the NIAID staff. Aim 4. Assure the rapid dissemination of data and other resources. Aim 5. Monitor Center progress including timelines and milestones. Aim 6. Implement Training Program, Supplemental Research Projects, and outreach activities. Aim 7. Provide for Center participation in Annual Programmatic Meeting, site visits, teleconference calls, and with the Steering Committee. Aim 8. Establish an Intellectual Property Plan. The central theme of the JCVI GCID is the application of innovative genomics-based approaches to study pathogens and determinants of their virulence, drug-resistance, immune evasion, and interactions with the host and host microbiome. The Administrative Core will support all four Research Projects. All the Projects and the Administrative Core activities are congruent with the central theme.